


setting out a saga

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fishing, Flirting, Gabrielle Being a Bard, Inspired By A Day In The Life, Mundane life, Non-graphic Description of Xena's Thighs, lazy summer days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There are many days in the life spent in motion.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: fan_flashworks





	setting out a saga

Summer days were perfect for taking time out from travel across the known (Greek) world, and getting a little non-violent work done. Usually. Xena had a habit of attracting bandits with an overinflated sense of their chances no matter where she went or what she did, but she was also very good at dealing with the resulting mess, so Gabrielle didn't mind too much. Unless they lost cooking gear in the effort. That particular side-effect of their travels really got her goat.  
  
"I sing the song of Xena, hero born of Amphipolis, who..." The quill pauses its dance over parchment."Who was known to ... hmm. Who had? Who traveled the world and wine-dark seas? That's not bad actually, but it doesn't fit there. Argh. Xena," "Mn?" "What rhymes with Amphipolis?"  
  
Xena pauses in her slow advance on their dinner, water lapping wet kisses against her thighs as she hovers over the surface of the river like a momentarily distracted heron. Her fingers catch ripples and dancing beams of sunlight.  
  
"... A lot of fish? When I had a ship we used to eat nothing but fish caught fresh for days on end." If they could run down nothing better, she does not say. Oftentimes, what they ran down were fishing vessels. Caught quite a few recruits that way too.  
  
"Hm, maybe in the next stanza. I've got it, life took a parabolic arc. From farmgirl to hero -  
  
A splash from upstream breaks the quiet, just as Xena says, "Not a hero."  
  
"Hm? Wherever she would go. Mn. You're right, that doesn't fit the beat. Farmgirl to legend, she traveled the world with iron sword, laying bandits flat with the strength of her word."  
  
Dinner escapes into the shadows of the riverbank as Xena turns her full attention shoreward. "Oh come on, you're much better at swearing than me."  
  
"Not according to this saga I'm not."  
  
"Hmpf." She has no doubt they'll be hearing renditions of it in wayside inns all the way to Argolis. "I'll show _you_ the flat of my sword."  
  
Gabrielle hums dismissively, not even looking up from her scroll as she twines together an introduction. "Save it for the fish."


End file.
